1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shuffling machine with a detaching assembly for card input and output, especially to a shuffling machine used in casinos to shuffle cards and output cards randomly.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In casinos, card games are popular and have various game rules. Every card game needs a dealer to shuffle and deal the cards to the players. To avoid cheating, shuffling machines have been developed.
A conventional shuffling machine has a shuffler, a card input and a card output. The cards are received by the card input and are delivered into the shuffler. The shuffler has a controller to drive the shuffler to rotate in a random direction so that the cards are mixed. Then the cards are output from the card output.
According to different rules of the card games, the card input and output are different. For example, Baccarat and Blackjack usually have at least four decks of cards so that the card input for Baccarat and Blackjack must be able to receive multiple cards and to deliver the card one by one to the shuffler quickly. Further, Texas holdem poker usually requires multiple cards be dealt to multiple players in a short time so the card output must be able to deal cards quickly. Therefore, the shuffling machine for different card games may be different to accommodate various card games.
However, for the manufacturer to produce different shuffling machines various processes, machine tools and molds must be developed so the plant operation costs are higher. Furthermore, since each casino only has a limited number tables for all card games, casino managers require flexibility to adjust proportions of different card games on the table in the casino based on the season, trend and the like. Therefore, if different shuffling machines for different card games are required, extra shuffling machines must be purchased and stored when not in use, raising start up and maintenance costs for casinos.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a shuffling machine with a detaching assembly for card input and output to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.